Naruto: Playing The Game-The Gamebook
by zapisthename
Summary: The official gamebook with all sorts of content that would never make it to the story, including glimpses into random past lives, some fight scenes and even some naughty stuff. Rated M of Course. Spinoff of my Naruto: Playing The Game story, read that for the real plot.
1. To Be Or Not To Be

**HAAAAAAALLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So I am waiting on the finished chapter of Playing The Game, and I know I said that I'd wait till 500 reviews, but I was so starved for writing that I caved and I wrote this.**

**Welcome to Naruto: Playing The Game- The Gamebook.**

**There are two chapters I am going to upload today, one with the Omake sex scenes you can also read in chapter eight and this completely random and almost nonsensical scene. If you want to make any more weird requests, this would be the place I'd write them, and I need something to keep myself occupied, so make sure to review this and give me lot's of requests. The new chapter of Playing The Game is dropping later today or tomorrow at the latest.**

**Also this is not a story, so don't take this too seriously, just me having fun and exorcising my writing muse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Replay Theater<strong>

**Welcome to the replay theater, this isn't available to the players themselves for spoiler purposes, but it can be seen by the spectators who are already aware of future events.**

**In the replay theater we look at different playthroughs, or different compilations of a single playthrough, it doesn't really matter. Today we look at the Psychopath Naruto.**

Naruto stared at the pond, the water, which was colorless had turned red from the blood dripping in it, the blood of the love of his life, the one person who seemed to give a shit about him, and he did it to her.

He stared at her dead body, he had sliced her throat, the death was instant. He knew it wasn't painless, and it was pathetic to think that he had made it painful because it gave him some sort of sick pleasure.

He then took the knife and pointed it horizontally against his own throat. "If I listen to my brain, then I am" he said out loud.

_Six Years Ago_

Naruto stared at the graveyard, of late he had started coming here too often. The game had begun paying off, it was all coming to an end, and the end meant death for a lot of people. Kakashi went first, Naruto never liked the man but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt by it. Kakashi was a valuable soldier for Konoha, a weapon that was as good as him and it was going to affect everyone in the village, whether they'd want to admit to that or not.

It was snowing, it snowed a lot here. They had run away from the leaf, or had been chased out was the more accurate and appropriate answer, they had been driven to a cold, heartless place. It was like their fate, no hope, just snow. He stared at Kotetsu and Izumo, both of them were smiling, despite the seriousness of the situation as they began digging graves with a shovel.

Shikamaru had died next, he had gone out in the laziest way imaginable, falling asleep just as the killing blow was delivered, but not before delivering the coup de grace and taking out his assailant Hidan with him, in a glorious flurry of explosion tags. Naruto never had friends, but Shikamaru was the closest thing to a friend. He remembered the Kazekage's sister crying her eyes out, apparently they were lovers. Who knew.

He could hear the sounds of the shovels striking the cold hard ground, and it seemed oddly synchronized, oddly musical. Both the gravediggers seemed to be humming a tune, asking the listener to embrace death and sleep, Naruto kept staring at them, with insanity in his eyes.

He still remembered Anko, the woman who had taken his virginity, that was all he remembered her as, and then she gave his life for him. That seemed to be a pattern with the people who were dying, they all seemed to give their lives for him, and even for Naruto, who was a psychopath, who just didn't care about life or death it was becoming, as Shikamaru would say- troublesome.

Naruto looked up to feel the snowflakes filling his face. The GAME was responsible for all of this, it had set him up from the start, and today everything that was precious to him, or that gave him a source of enjoyment was gone, and Naruto was almost all alone. At least he still had her.

"Oi Naruto" Izumo called out to him, Naruto had been thinking long enough to see that at first sight, the graves were dug but there was no one around, but upon hearing the voice he moved closer and there he found them, both of them, were lying in a grave, probably tired after their long and hard work.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Kotetsu asked him, he realized that the jovial tones with which they had greeted him when he came back to the village from a mission were now completely replaced with something else, something dark, something that emphasized their disconnect. They had become like him, disillusioned, maybe even hopeless.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked them with a voice that came out harsher than he had intended it to be, silently cursing the cold for this predicament, it seemed like he had no control on his teeth which kept chattering and hitting each other. "You shouldn't be lying down on the cold hard ground like that"

The two looked at him and smiled, "Come on Naruto, you know what you have to do. Dig a grave for yourself and lie down in it" Kotetsu said before pointing towards a shovel that lay there. Naruto smiled, he found their grim tones and smiles kind of endearing, it was like how he felt on the inside. He looked around at his surroundings, trees that had snow on them, it seemed like they would buckle and give way at any second, but trees were stronger than human beings, much, much stronger.

He picked up the shovel apprehensively and looked towards the two ninjas, they looked at him and nodded. And Naruto held the shovel high above his head before swinging. It made a nice thwack against the ground, and Naruto's apprehensiveness vanished, and he began digging with much fervor.

"All diseases and sadness just goes away when you die don't you?" Kotetsu asked Naruto, who smiled.

"Yes, and all the restlessness goes away too, you are truly happy, and for the first time, you are actually sleeping, no nightmares, nothing of that sort"

"Then keep digging Naruto" Izumo urged him and Naruto resumed digging, thinking about all the people he had lost. Jiraiya, the third Hokage, Chouji, Hinata and Ino. All because Sasuke betrayed them, it was all his fault. Even though the villagers never treated him right, he remembered with fury as each time the shovel hit the ground, all the hurt, physical and mental they had caused him, he remembered the scars that seemed to be given to him every day and every other day they'd vanish.

He knew now what made them go away, but that didn't make it easier, it was even tougher. He remembered wishing for death that never quite seemed to come, almost like something didn't want him to die, and then he realized what it was, it was the GAME.

He was too far gone at that point, but the GAME understood him, the GAME told him to do things in a certain way, and he did them, finishing the game's missions and getting stronger, but it all led to a point where Sasuke betrayed them, he ruined their lives. All of their lives.

"Come on" he said digging deeper. "I'm tired, it's time to go to sleep"

The next time he struck the shovel into the ground, he hit something hard. It was like he had found some sort of a rock, he decided to dig around it to clear it out.

"I agree, it's time to go to sleep" Kotetsu and Izumo chorused as Naruto reached down and cleared snow with his hands, only to find two skulls. He picked one up in his hand and held it up above his head, looking at it.

"The skull, it's always smiling isn't it?" he asked Kotetsu and Izumo but they didn't respond. Naruto turned around to look at them, but they were gone. Both of them, as were the graves they were digging.

Naruto shook his head, he knew what had happened, and by now it had happened so many times that he was beyond caring about it. He looked again at the skull in his hand and the other on the ground, they had said that they wanted to be buried together as they considered each other brothers, and were best friends before they even became the gate keepers.

He blew some air on the skull, blowing away some of the snow that seemed to have been stuck on it, he then proceeded to gently place the skull back on the ground. He then turned around and walked away.

_Present Day_

He looked at her dead body that had sunk into the pond, it was really shallow so he could see the back of her clearly, maybe she was resting, wasn't death supposed to be the ultimate respite.

"Did you get what you wanted" a voice called out to him, Naruto was startled enough that he almost slit his own throat before he could turn around and look at her, it was Sakura.

He looked at her and instantly stepped back, preparing to fight. He held up the knife, as if ready to strike. "You" he hissed at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Please, is that supposed to intimidate me, it doesn't. By the way, I'm dead, you killed me yourself"

"If I killed you myself" Naruto began to ask her, "Then why are you here, why can I see you, like you're living and breathing" he said before reaching out, almost to touch her. Before he could though, Sakura moved away and his hand went past, a futile attempt to reach out and grab what could never be his.

"I loved you" Naruto moaned. "How could you do that to me?"

Sakura just stared at him a long time before answering, "Some things can never be saved"

"You could have saved me, pulled me back into sanity"

"You don't believe that Naruto-kun, you know that you can never be saved from your insanity, but perhaps you can save yourself from dying. Don't do this, there is still work left to be done"

Naruto held the knife horizontally against his throat again. "Go away, let me die in peace" he told her.

"Do you really want to die?" Sakura asked him.

"If I listen to my brain then it wants to live, and if I listen to my heart, it wants to die" Naruto began. "To take a live, or to give one. To be or not to be"

Sakura snorted. "That doesn't suit you at all Naruto, maybe that is something you should leave for Sasuke to do"

Naruto grit his teeth before taking the knife away from his throat and throwing it with maximum force at Sakura, it hit her in the stomach and she fell down, the force he had put into it was great, too great. She was dead, but she was smiling.

"Can't kill something that's in your head so easily Naruto" she said before promptly getting up.

And then it all came back to Naruto, in a painful punch to the gut.

_Ten Years Ago_

"SAKURA NO" Naruto cried out, staring at her dead body. The love of his life was dead, killed by Zabuza.

"I can't live anymore" Naruto had said as he slit his throat with a kunai.

_Present Day_

"Time to wake up my sweet prince" Sakura told him as Naruto kept staring at her.

"You are lying" he told her. "I killed you myself, to make sure that I was all alone, I did it myself, look, it's your body in that lake" he said as he pointed at the shallow pond, and Sakura went over to look at her.

"But it wasn't me, it was you, I'm all alone because of you" Naruto said pointing a finger at her. "You betrayed me, you sold us all out, you ruined our lives, and you pretended that you loved me. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE" Naruto shouted at her, those last three words were something he could have said to her when she was alive, but he had finished her before that could happen.

"And now" Naruto said pointing the knife at his throat, "I know that I want to go to sleep" he said before slashing his throat.

* * *

><p>The OS stared impassively at the scene in front of him, the changes made in this loop had driven the boy so insane that it had become extremely hard to control him, it had to resort to using his brain's hallucinations and communicate to him as the girl he loved just to get him to do things, but somewhere along the line, the boy had found out, and it had muddled his mindscape even more and ruined him completely.<p>

The Konoha Shinobi found his body two days later, he was given a low key failure and his story was looked upon as another failure of sending soldiers to train in the ROOT.

* * *

><p><strong>Make of that what you will.<strong>


	2. The Morning After 1

**Naruto's Replay Theater**

**Welcome to the replay theater, this isn't available to the players themselves for spoiler purposes, but it can be seen by the spectators who are already aware of future events.**

**In the replay theater we look at different playthroughs, or different compilations of a single playthrough, it doesn't really matter. Today in the replay theater, we look at Naruto's relationship with different women, so hold on tight because our first segment is Naruto- The Morning After.**

**_Sakura_**

_Naruto woke up with a start, yesterday night had been a long, really long night. They had been up all night after all. Naruto smiled as he looked at the sleeping love of his life, he had become Hokage already and was one of the most feared people in the entire world and yet Sakura struck the fear of death in him, she really was something else._

_They didn't have the best of starts, he had a helpless crush on her and she was mad about Sasuke, so she wasn't really into him, but once Sasuke deserted the village, Naruto became the guy she fell for, and she developed herself, becoming one of the greatest medical ninjas there is, thus making Naruto actually fall in love with her this time._

_They had gotten married a few months ago, Ino had organized the whole thing and was completely dominant when she did it, but she did do a spot on job, none of the attendees were ever going to forget the spectacle that was Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura's wedding._

_Sakura began stirring. "Hey" she said, squinting her freshly opened eyes._

_"Hey" Naruto said to her, smiling. "In an hour I have to go to work"_

_Sakura groaned. "Me too. Can't we stay like this forever?"_

_Naruto looked at her curiously. He had been Hokage for three years and it was tiresome, he was disillusioned with doing this job. He would always love being a shinobi but after peace had been restored to the world and all the villages had become cooperative, it didn't seem likely that Konoha would seriously need his protection. He wished he could just quit._

_"We can, if we quit" Naruto told her. Sakura instantly got up, Naruto couldn't blame up, he had a never give up attitude and even the suggestion of giving up would have shocked her._

_"Are you saying you want to quit?" Sakura asked him slowly, sounding out each word. Naruto nodded and Sakura's response was a wide open mouth._

_"Let's quit, let's fuck off somewhere you know, we have all the money in the world, if we ever run out I can sell some seals" Naruto told her, and Sakura started looking thoughtful._

_"I've always wanted a child" she said slowly, Naruto nodded._

_"Yes, a child, a child who won't need to be a shinobi, because the world is peaceful" Naruto told her, and Sakura smiled._

_"We really are quitting aren't we?" she asked him. Naruto nodded._

_"I love you Naruto" Sakura said to him, her voice was full of it, Naruto knew this about her very well, he could tell when she was talking to him with love and when she was pissed off and several other moods in the middle._

_Naruto kissed her on the mouth for one full minute, she responded enthusiastically. "I love you too" he mumbled through the fervent making out._

_They were going to be alright_

**_Anko_**

_"You are fucked up Naruto" Anko told him seriously. It was early in the morning and Anko had woken up to the sight of Naruto giving her breasts undue attention._

_"Your breasts are fucked up" Naruto told her honestly before diving right back into the middle of them and rubbing his nose. Anko giggled._

_"I thought you loved them, aren't you always grabbing them?" Anko asked him._

_"That's because you're always showing them" Naruto said. "But there is something I love more than your breasts" Naruto said to him. Anko was curious now, she'd always thought that Naruto loved her breasts the most, so what was it that he loved even more than that._

_"Your ass" Naruto said, before turning her around and entering her. Anko gasped, they were both naked, they rarely wore clothes when they were at home because they were so horny around each other, almost like rabbits, and she loved it._

_Anko remembered the first time she noticed Naruto in a sexual way, it was when he was 19, about two years before the war had begun. He had grown up and lost all the baby fat on his face, and even though she was six years older than him, she found him ridiculously attractive. She wondered why all the women were fawning over that Sasuke guy (who had been returned to the village with an alive and redeemed Itachi Uchiha and a dead Orochimaru in tow) when there was a hunk right there, waiting to be torn apart._

_She hadn't made a move however because she respected the Hyuuga girl, but after going out with Hinata for a few months, Naruto had broken up with her, he had told her later on that their relationship was not really like the real thing, it was almost like he was dating his fangirl or something, it was unbelievable but Naruto and Hinata's relationship improved after the break up, they were very good friends now._

_So it was on his 21st birthday, after two whole years of being attracted to him she finally made her move, she was drunk and so was he, but they both remembered that night, and it was awesome after that, they used each other thoroughly and things were good._

_However the more she thought about it, the more things changed between them, or at least for her. She used to be into sex with him, but lately it was his face, she wanted to look at it and kiss it, maybe it was his idealism that had gotten to her, maybe it was his undying will, Anko did not know._

_"Naruto" she said coming back to the present. "Stop"_

_Anybody else would take a while, but not Naruto. He stopped immediately and turned her back around, he was looking at her now and there was concern in his eyes. The look in his eyes made her heart melt, what was happening to her._

_"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly._

_"No, it was good. I just-" Anko was scared to say it, but she was going to now. "I love you" she said_

_Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, and Anko hoped he could say something, anything, except what he was doing now. It was five whole minutes before he finally sputtered out '"Why?"_

_"If I knew" Anko said honestly, "I'd try to fix this, because love is sappy bullshit. But I think these days it's more than just sex, I want to hold you, and I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you, do you understand?"_

_Naruto bent down and kissed her on the mouth, but it wasn't really fiery like their other kisses, this was not rushed. His tongue ran on her lips, asking for permission, which she gave him, as they kissed, Naruto entered her slowly. Anko gasped again._

_"What are you doing?" she hissed as Naruto bit her on the spot where her curse seal used to be, Naruto had purged that a while ago._

_"Making love" he mumbled as he began slowly thrusting. Anko smiled._

_He hadn't said 'I love you' back, she was going to hold him to that later._

**_Naruko_**

_"Shut up and fuck me" Naruko said to him as Naruto thrust into her. She let out a moan. She had taken many lovers in her time, but her twin brother was still the best, much better than her useless husband anyway._

_"This is so fucked up" Naruto said, gasping the words out between each thrust._

_"Then why the fuck do you love it so much?" she asked him._

_"I don't know, honestly, I don't" he said, before she reached up to him and kissed him in the mouth. Naruto's hands wandered up to her hair, her smooth hair and he ran his fingers through this._

_"This is so fucked up" he said again, probably for the fifth time since the encounter had begun. They had stopped kissing and Naruto had momentarily stopped thrusting and was looking into Naruko's blue eyes._

_"If you say that one more time, you will be the one who's fucked up" she said before deciding to do Naruto's job for him and began thrusting herself on him. Naruto let out a groan._

_"Your husband will kill me" Naruto said to her._

_"My husband is an impotent fool" she said to him, she hadn't stopped thrusting._

_"Your husband is my best friend" Naruto said to her, before gripping her tightly and deciding to do some thrusting himself, he was rougher and Naruko moaned, now this was the Naruto she liked. He was rough, but she could take a little pain._

_"Do you not like it when I make fun of your best friend?" she asked Naruto who did not respond. "Don't tell me you actually have a thing for Sasuke Uchiha" she said to him._

_"Do you want to kill my erection?" Naruto asked her, before he shut her mouth with his right hand, and slapped her with his left._

_Naruko looked outraged, but he slapped her again. And again, and again._

_He slapped her ten times and her face was now red, and finally pulled his hand off her mouth._

_"You motherfu-" Naruko's lips were claimed by Naruto's as they began kissing before she could finish the sentence._

_"Bed" Naruto said roughly, before picking her up while he was still inside her. Naruko giggled, which was not like her, her face was smarting but she was okay with it for now._

_He threw her down roughly, before jumping on her and the penetration began again, he was even faster than when they were standing up._

_"Is there trouble at home?" Naruko asked him, and Naruto stopped again._

_"I caught her with Chouji" Naruto told her, he began thrusting again, but this time it was slower._

_"Is that what you were slapping me for?" she asked him._

_"Well, you are blonde too right?" he asked her jovially, she smacked him lightly on the face before kissing him._

_"I told you not to marry her" she mumbled._

_"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time" he mumbled back._

_"Well, you done fucked up, now let me get on top, I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow"_

_It was amazing, they were both 33 years old now, and their sexual escapades began when they were 14, every single time, they said that they'd never do it, but they always went back to each other. They were orphans after all, and understood each other the best. She was in love with her brother and he was right._

_They were finally done, Naruko screamed as she felt her orgasm arrive, Naruto came at around the same time too._

_Five minutes later they were both cuddling naked and Naruto was slowly running a finger through her cheeks, she loved it when he did that._

_"This is so fucked up" Naruko told him, and Naruto just smiled in response._

_"I know we say that we'll never do it, but after a few years we break the promise, always" Naruko thought back to the last time they had done this, it was three years ago, it was hard to watch him holding another woman's hand, it drove her crazy to feel that way. What was worse was that it was with her enemy, Ino Yamanaka_

_"Let's never say it then" Naruto told her, and Naruko knew he meant it._

_"You mean you would rather we continue doing this?" she asked him. "This, this is wrong Naruto" she told him, there were tears in her eyes._

_"Nothing that can be as wrong as you say it is should feel good" he told her, and Naruko agreed with him, she nodded._

_"I love you, I have always loved you, we came into this world together, we've done everything together, and while this is fucked up, what we're doing, I don't mind doing this with you, because there is no one else I'd rather do it with. Do you understand?" he asked her._

_She nodded. "Sasuke has that Hokage meet thing tomorrow, are you going?" she asked him._

_"I can send a clone" he told her, "It's not like he can't take care of himself"_

_"Good, come to me tomorrow" she told him._

_"Who said I'm finished?" Naruto asked her before entering her again, rougher than usual._

_"Oh my" Naruko thought as they continued to sin, she wondered why all sinful things felt so good as he continued thrusting in her._

_-x-_

**So thus ends Naruto's replay theater, where we explore the morning after with several other female characters, life is fucked up isn't it my dear viewers, I hope you realize that.**


End file.
